Aava Monet
Aava Monet is a superhuman attending Harwell's Institute. (Created by NightOwl) Appearance Aava is a young girl who stands at 5’6 and weighs 120 lbs. She has a slight muscular build as she's tried to keep herself some what fit over the years. She has straight red hair that flows down to her upper back, around her shoulder blades. She also has large brown eyes. Biography Magic has been on the earth since the dawn of man as well as those who are able to manipulate and harness it’s energy. However, over time a stigma had been put upon those who were born with the gift to manipulate magic, associating them with the devil and other evil forces. This caused witch hunts to spread across the world, killing all those who would dare reveal themselves as witches or warlocks. The most notable one being the Salem Witch Trials. They tried to defend themselves, but ultimately, they lost the war. By the 1800’s, there were very few witches and warlocks left. Those that remained formed smaller covens and spread out all across the globe to keep themselves hidden. Now, in the 21st century, most covens still hide their existence but a select few have been more open about who they are with the public, which has led to some good and some very bad situations for them. Because of this, there have been only a select few heroes who were a witch or a warlock. Aava was one of those heros for a short time. But, long before she became a hero she grew up with her parents in Atlanta, Georgia. She studied magic every since she was little and worked hard to hone her skills, finding out she had an affinity towards the fire and magical energy branches of magic. When she turned 9, she officially joined the coven The Hidden Rose, which her family had been apart of for generations. Afterwards, she began to learn about the traditions and ways of the coven, as well as the known history of magic. By the time Aava was 11, she had lost the ability to speak, much less perform spells. No matter what she, or her parents, did, nothing seemed to help her condition. Then, like a slap in the face, she was informed that it had to be the price she would pay for using magic. It took her a few months to grow used to not being able to speak, though this didn’t make life any easier for her. Communicating with her family and friends grew difficult and over time her friends grew tired of having to wait for her to write out what she was saying, causing them to slowly withdraw from her. Seeing their daughter coming more and more troubled with each passing day, they began taking sign language classes together, allowing her to communicate more freely. It didn’t solve the problem of course, but it certainly helped her. Another thing she had to learn how to do differently was performing magic. She had to switch from mainly using vocal spells, to runes and magical circles. These ways of harnessing magic were a lot less fun for her, and more work than she wanted, but she persisted through her new studies nonetheless. As she grew older she became fascinated by heroes and admired them for their bravery. Not only fighting villainy, but also enduring the hate the public bombarded them with and not letting it affect their acts of heroism. It resonated something new inside of her. Her favorite hero was The Sorcerer, a warlock, who saved countless people. He was brave, kind, strong, and was also a very powerful man. She was 14 when he was killed in combat. She wept at his death. She even ran away one night a few weeks later to visit his grave and pay her respects towards him. She knew her family and coven didn’t care for him. She would overhear them berate him whenever he was on TV, the news, or mentioned in conversation. He went against their ways, something they could never stand for. But she was baffled at how they continued to talk bad about him even after his death. She couldn’t understand how they could be so cold hearted. She eventually got sick of it all and decided to begin going out and fighting small crime in her town, coning the name The Sorceress for herself, in honor of her favorite hero. Once her actions started picking up steam in the local newspapers, it didn’t take long for her coven to figure out it was really her. Soon, she was summoned by the Elders of the coven. The conversation was a short one in which resulted in her membership of the coven being revoked since they feared that her actions would reveal their coven to the public. The coven leaders were going to boot her parents as well for allowing it to happen in the first place, but they were able to stay since they agreed to send her to a very restricting boarding school in the country, not allowing her to continue her extracurricular activities. That night, when they were home alone her parents tried to reason with her, saying they feared for her safety as well as the safety of the coven. They said she was just a 14 year old child who didn’t understand the consequences of her actions. That she didn’t understand that she could end up just like the person whose name she had taken. Aava wanted to scream at them, but of course, no sound would come out of her mouth, which only frustrated her even more. Even after arguing and pleading with them for hours, they never changed their minds. And so, her short run time as a hero came to a reluctant end. Personality Aava was once a naive, outgoing, stubborn, and extremely friendly young girl, however she’s changed a lot in the past few years. Now, she isn’t the type of person to make a spectacle of herself and keeps to herself, and dislikes those that do as she find them to be very annoying. She’s also developed some anger issues and can get frustrated easily. She doesn’t have a filter when she talks with other people, always being blunt with her words, no matter if it’s with a friend or with someone she dislikes. However, she’s still kept some of her friendliness about her. She still holds onto her dream of becoming a hero to do good for the world, and tries to act in accordance to those values. Personality Type: ISTP “The Virtuoso” (maybe, still deciding) Abilities Aava is a witch, meaning she is able to harness magical energy. She has an affinity towards the fire and energy magic types. However, since she relies on runes and magical circles to perform her magic, she has a few different ways to have access to them without having to redraw them each time she wants to use on. To activate them, she must touch them. Necklace: She owns a necklace with three flat metal charms on it, on which she’s inscribed a rune or a magic circle onto. *Barrier Protection: A magic circle that summons an energy barrier around the user, protecting it from harm. Uses the Sun, Magickal Energy, and a Protection rune. It takes up a lot of her magical reserve so she can’t have it up for too long. *Do Onto Others: (She's still perfecting this one) A magic circle that uses the Sun, Mars, Widdershins, and Protection runes. Any pain that comes to her will also be put upon the attacker while she activates this circle, however no actual injury transfers, just the pain from it. *Healing Rune: A rune that, when activated, will heal small cuts and bruises on herself over the course of a few minutes and will slowly help along the healing process of worse injuries. For example: it usually takes a broken arm 6 weeks to heal but when she wears it, it will only take 5 weeks. So, not the most ideal rune for major injuries that need immediate attention, but hey, it’s something. Gloves: She owns a pair of finger less black gloves. There is a single magical circle on the palm of each rune. To activate both of these magical circles, she simply reaches one of her fingers down to touch it. *Energy Ball: A magic circle that creates and throws an energy ball the size of a baseball out of it. Uses the Magickal Energy and Mars runes. *Having A Blast!: A magic circle allowing her to summon a small energy orb (about the size of a marble) that will explode within 10 seconds. It has a blast radius of 4 feet with detonated. Uses the Magickal Energy, Fire, and Mars runes. Cards: She has a few blank playing cards that she inscribes runes and magical circles onto. *Scatter Shot: A magic circle that shoots out three beams of magical energy simultaneously at a target she focuses on. To use it, she holds the card up in the direction of her target when she activates it, and the beams will shoot out of the magic circle towards it. *Magical Energy Rune: On it’s own it allows her to focus her energy into one of her hands making it visible, yet harmless. She uses it as a light source when she needs it. *Alerting Smoke: A magic circle that uses the sun, fire, and protection runes. When someone who is within 30 feet of her wishes to do harm to her is nearby it will begin smoking, allowing her to know of their presence even if she can’t see them. *To Cause Sleep Rune: Helps a person fall asleep. It’s basically like taking a few sleeping pills. *Fire Elemental Rune: When used on it’s own, it allows the user to lightly burn an object or person. Can also be used to light wood or other flammable materials on fire. Other: *Flaming Circle: A more complicated magic circle. The main circle is placed down with 1 line coming out of it and at the end of this line a simple design is placed. The design is the ignite switch that she uses to turn this rune on. When turned on, a thin wall of fire (about 3 feet high) surrounds the main circle. This can be used to temporarily trap or surprise someone. *Bag and Trunk Portal (Mystical Artifact): My character has a small leather bag she keeps with her at all times, inside the bag she burned in a portal magic circle, allowing it to become a gateway when she sticks her hand in. In a trunk in her room, she burned in a similar magical circle which connects to the one she placed on her bag, allowing it to become the connecting gateway. No matter how far away she is, this allows her to reach inside her bag and take items from her trunk, as well as placing items in it. When her bag is closed, the portal is closed. Strengths *She’s skilled in the magic that she knows, having continued to hone her skills in secret over the years. *She already has a good few months experience with being a hero so she’s not completely new to this whole hero business, even if it has been a few years since she’s been in the field. Weaknesses *Aava isn’t able to speak. It makes communicating with others difficult and she isn’t able to cast verbal spells. She has to reply on her runes and magical circles to harness magic, and if she isn’t in contact with them she’s not able to use her power. *While she's skilled in the magic that she knows, she still is inexperienced in magic as a whole since she stopped having a teacher 3 years ago and has been self teaching herself since. *She can be very blunt with her words, especially with people she doesn’t like, which can lead to her saying some very not nice things to people. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:HI Students Category:NightOwl